


To Sleep Next to You

by celestialbeast



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbeast/pseuds/celestialbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fic ever and it's pretty standard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep Next to You

Cecil woke with a silent gasp. He could feel the dark tendrils of a nightmare slowly release the grip they had on his mind. His third eye twitches as it senses his distress. Cecil reaches up and slowly rubs the small ridge above it, coaxing it back to sleep. After all it had had a long day examining the void for the Sheriff’s Secret Police (not that he knew anything about that).   
As it relaxed and closed, Cecil turned his attention to the dream that had woken him up. It was an overly familiar one. Carlos was laying at the bottom of a pit unmoving and quiet. Cecil could hear himself calling Carlos' name over and over until the sound was almost deafening. This was usually when he woke up but in this latest instance, just as the sound reached it's peak, it stopped. Cecil felt something harshly grasp his shoulder. He turned and standing above him was Carlos, but it wasn't his Carlos. This Carlos was drawn and angry looking. This Carlos stared into his eye with a rage filled glare. “You should have saved me” Not Carlos yowled “You should have saved me”. It repeated these words while shoving Cecil backwards into the hole.  
Cecil could feel tears start to pool in the corners of his eye. Right as they started to fall he heard a tired whisper “Cecil is everything okay?”. He rolled onto his side and looked Carlos in the eyes. The tears began to fall in earnest.  
“I should have saved you but instead I sat in a sound booth miles away and did nothing”. He watched as the confusion in Carlos' eye morphed into understanding.   
“Cecil, we both know that's not true. First of all you didn't even know what had happened until it was already to late. Second, I would have done the same thing whether you were there or not. I'm a scientist, stubbornly doing what I think needs to be done is part of the job description. Third, I love you. I love you because you do your job just as stubbornly as I do mine.” Carlos leaned in and placed a light kiss on Cecil's lips. “I love you so much Cecil. I love you more than I have loved anything in my life. I love you more than science Cecil.”   
Cecil looked up at his scientist with affection. “I love you too Carlos”.   
“Good now go to sleep”.  
Cecil lay there in silence for a moment before posing one more question. “Can I just stroke your hair for a little while? It helps me relax.”  
“Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people write this kind of thing but I can't imagine anything besides this happening. Cecil seems to feel things so deeply and poignantly and the death (or near death) of someone he actually truly loves would not be something he could just get over.


End file.
